


C'est la vie (mon chéri)

by MoonlightPastime



Series: Captivating [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andrea helps, Andrea likes one (1) pretty boy with blue eyes, Blow Jobs, Cloud Strife needs a goddamn break, Cloud's a dumbass who doesn't understand 'feelings' TM, FF7 Remake Spoilers, Final Fantasy VII Remake, M/M, Mild Fluff/Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unbeta'd, a bit - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: For the first time in a long, long while, Andrea finds his interest piqued. Cloud Strife is one of life's unexpected surprises. And Andi can't seem to get the boy off his mind.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife (hinted at)
Series: Captivating [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718245
Comments: 59
Kudos: 436





	C'est la vie (mon chéri)

**Author's Note:**

> **Edit 04/23: fixed a few spelling and grammar things that were bugging me.
> 
> First fic for the VII fandom. I'm a relative newcomer to fall in love with VII. I knew the old story fairly well, but never got the chance to full complete OG VII on my own. But the Remake has me by the heart. Such a brilliant re-imaging of such a beloved classic.
> 
> And my god. All of Wall Market will go down as one of my favourite 'gaming moments' of 2020 for sure- if not all time. Just brilliant.
> 
> But anyway, Andrea swanned into my heart and dolled up precious Cloud Strife is a damn blue corset and thus this ship started sailing with me lashed to the mast. Send help!
> 
> Also, this is the first smut I've posted soooooo...*fingers crossed* It also grew a mind of it own and kept growing. And Growing. AND GROWING??? I had to cut them off somewhere. So apologies for any typo's, grammar things, ect.
> 
> Enjoy! 🐝

Andrea certainly wasn’t expecting this.

The roar of the Colosseum's crowd a loud, irksome cacophony in his ears. Don’t get him wrong, he lives for entertainment. For giving Midgar a world of opulence in which they can experience respite from their daily struggle.

But today’s different; in more ways than one.

“You gotta admit, Andi-- the way he moves is _totally amazing!_ ”

The Honeybee Inn’s star tips his head, trailing a fingertip across his lips as he stares down into the arena. Attention fixed on the young blond as he and his lovely partner head back into the waiting room.

Even from the stands, Andrea can see the boy’s movements are something beautiful. Strong and honed, yet elegant for that same reason. Poetry in motion. Easy to picture him on a stage, music thrumming through his veins.

For the first time in a long, long while, Andrea feels his interest piqued.

His Honey Girls and Boy’s are positively buzzing around him. Tittering and giggling to themselves as they watch. Andrea lets them be. Unable to pull his focus away as the matches continue on. Each and every time Cloud and Aerith proving victorious. Even the crowds favour shifts. Jeers giving way to delight and praise. Andrea’s not the only one fascinated by these newcomers.

Sam takes the loss with a surprising amount of grace. Andrea’s almost disappointed things are ending so soon. But then Leslie pipes up. The Don’s mouthpiece giving them a reason to stick around.

Ah. So it was to be the Hell House. Cruelty befitting the Don indeed.

Despite the fervour of the crowd, Andrea doesn’t think any of them truly believe the unlikely couple will succeed against Don Corneo’s monstrosity.

The feverish, frenzied cries that explode into the air after Cloud and Aerith shield them all from the Hell House’s death throes were probably audible on the Plate.

And not once, could Andrea tear his eyes away.

“That boy...” He hums to himself, mind racing. He can feel Madame M’s eyes on him.

“Awfully rare, you showing an interest in someone.” She’s not wrong there. Andrea can’t remember the last time he felt such a stirring in his very soul. “What will you do?”

It’s not really a question. They’ve worked along side each other too often for that. Know each others quirks and methods far too well. Andrea gets to his feet, gesture for his Boys and Girls to follow. “Send him to me.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Oh _Andi_! It’s beautiful! Is that what you’re gonna doll that darling boy up in? It’s perfect!” Claude coos as soon he enters the room.

Andrea hums, tracing a finger along the rich sapphire corset. Yes. It is a beautiful piece. One he’s held onto for a special occasion. Tonight certainly fits that bill. It’s an easy thing for his imagination to paint the titillating sight of one Cloud Strife in the black and blue accented ensemble.

“He’s here! Andi- Cloud’s here!” Rose chimes from somewhere outside.

“Excellent. Send him straight through to the stage.”

“You got it!”

One last look at the gown and Andrea slips towards the front of the Inn. Peeking out to catch a glimpse of his very special guest.

By the Planet herself the boy’s even more striking up close. A shock of pale gold spikes framing tell-tale eyes. Ahh, a SOLDIER then. Certainly explains those impressive feats. Shinra’s prized pets aren’t known for subtlety. Andrea doesn’t see many of their ilk down here either. Too lost in the mad rush of adrenaline cleaving their humanity in two.

This one’s different. Andrea can tell at a glance. He’d notice it even if he hadn’t witnessed Cloud’s dogged protection of Miss Aerith in the ring. Or heard the whispers from Madame M about his reason for seeking out their assistance at all.

Most interesting. A heart of gold under all that ice and fire.

In what’s left of Andrea’s guarded heart, he knows he’s going to help the man. But first a bit of fun. Life’s too short not to indulge in reprieve. Especially if they’re going against the Don. The thought makes Andrea smirk.

Cloud _is_ Andrea’s choice after all. Just not in a way the Don expects. But a little fancying up of that rough and tumble exterior and really, the Don ought to be thanking him. Andrea’s certainly a little envious.

“Shows about to start!” The call echos down the corridor. One of his Honey Girl’s pops up beside him, smile wide and teasing. “You ready Andi?”

“Of course. I’ll be right along. Do make sure our guest is taken care of.”

“Oh with pleasure! He’s adorable! And so _shy_ too.”

The stage is as much a heady rush as ever. The attention, the music, the applause all thundering through his blood. All compounded by a pair of stunning blue-green eyes fixed on him. As such, Andrea can’t help indulging himself a little. Pacing around Cloud, brushing his hands along those toned, lean arms. Gliding over surprisingly unmarked, supple skin.

“You seek my approval, do you not?”

The man turns, tempered fire in those eyes as he goes to speak. Andrea stops him, finger resting butterfly light on those lovely lips. Cloud stills, surprise falling into a faint, marring frown. Oh this one’s going to be fun.

So serious. So tense. It just makes Andrea want to see him let loose even more.

His Boys and Girls scamper off stage and the stage lights up at Andrea’s direction. His hunch of Cloud not being able to turn down a challenge proves correct.

“Think you can follow my lead?”

Cloud, as he expected, is positively exquisite. And more than that, he keeps up with Andrea impressively well. He’s no performer, of course. Still cautious. Holding himself back from every expression the music demands. But no less stunning for it. Andrea can see more and more of his inhibitions dropping away as the dance continues.

The thunderous applause of the crowd seems even grander than before as the rush of preforming fades and Andrea straightens up.

Cloud catches his breath quickly. A SOLDIER’s impressive stamina on full display. It stokes the fires roiling in Andrea’s gut a little higher. His intuition has never lead him wrong after all.

“Honey...I’m in love.” Already Andrea’s mind is a whirl. Stripping the boy from those boring fatigues. Slipping him into something far more fitting for those delicate features. This is going to be a highlight of Andrea’s entire career. “Yes. Yes, I will transform you into a vision of beauty. Now, without further ado, let us begin!”

He imagines dear Aerith ‘warned’ Cloud of what to expect. Still the boy looks more than a little shell shocked as Andrea’s people descend on him. It’s the work of minutes for Andrea’s vision to blossom into fully realized life.

With one tiny, unexpected touch.

Claude, the sneak, has filched a pair of his earnings. Andrea might have been angry about it if seeing them on Cloud hadn’t stirred his heart. Prickling at his nerves, twining through his insides. Something quiet and bright. A touch of possession. Andrea covets beauty. Wants others to see and experience what he does. And having his ‘mark’, as it were on such an intriguing soul is...

Intoxicating.

“Come.” Andrea takes hold of Cloud’s hand and pulls him in close. Presses close against the firm, lean lines of his body. All of him highlighted and accentuated by the gown and the incredible, refined work of Claude’s expert hand. With a smirk Andrea spins him. Dips him. Relishes in the comfortable weight in his arms.

“Perfection.” Andrea purrs, meaning it wholeheartedly. There’s a flash in those Mako eyes. A spark of something wondering and wonderful. Those pretty, painted lips part just slightly.

Hmmm. Seems Andrea’s not the only who’s interest is piqued this evening. Delightful.

Too bad he won’t get to savour the moment. Cloud’s come to him for a reason after all and Andrea isn’t so heartless as to keep him from it. Especially in the face of such unexpected bravery. The boy hasn’t so much as kicked up a fuss at any of it. Unexpected and wondrous indeed.

Andrea admires him for that immensely. Here’s someone who might understand what Andrea wants to show the world.

“True beauty is an expression of the heart. A thing without shame, to which notions of gender don’t apply.” Its been Andrea’s creed for decades now. A simple truth he lives every moment by. He catches those enchanting eyes and takes a hold of Cloud’s hand once more. “Don’t ever be afraid, Cloud.”

Andrea truly believes he found Cloud beautiful before. But the moment that tentative, flickering hint of a smile brightens his face? Andrea’s heart stumbles over itself. Basking in the unexpected warmth.

Damn. He’s well and truly fucked. And not even in the fun way, unfortunately.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Smoke from Sector 7 hangs acrid in the air. A flicker of flames visible even over the wall. People are out by the dozens, all eyes fixed on the burning sky. Andrea frowns from his place in the square.

Such an ugly, despicable waste.

A shock of pale blond hair in the gloom catches Andrea’s eye and he turns. Well, well. There’s a face Andrea’s happy to see again. Even smeared with soot and peppered with ash and sweat as it is. Andrea steps a little out of the shadows, peering closer.

Poor boy looks like he’s just run the gauntlet through hell itself. There’s a shaky, distant focus in him eyes. Something wary. At his shoulder is a lovely young woman. Not Aerith but someone new. Rich eyes and long dark hair. She’s similarly marked by debris and soot, tear streaks cut down her cheeks.

A squad of Shinra’s troops sweeps through the streets. That’s the second one Andrea’s seen in under an hour. Their sudden presence a thorn in everyone’s side. Andrea watches Cloud grab the woman’s wrist and tug her forward, deeper into the crowd. His lean frame shielding hers as he edges them across the plaza. Keeping himself planted between her and lurking guards behind.

Ah. That must be the young lady Cloud infiltrated the Don’s for. Andrea’s pleased his hard work didn’t go waste on that front.

The two exit the crowd only a short distance away. It’s tempting but Andrea knows he should let them be. After the horror of whatever they’d experienced over there, he can tell Cloud’s more skittish than usual. And the fact they’re taking pains to dodge Shinra in particular is more than telling.

But as Andrea turns to leave, a familiar low voice catches his ear.

“Andrea.”

Well, well. He wasn’t expecting Cloud to notice him. Let alone call out. Still, it’s not in Andrea’s nature to ignore. Especially someone who’s captured his attention like so few ever have. Andrea turns back, meeting those incredible eyes with a smile and a nod.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” He asks by way of a greeting. Pleased when Cloud seems to know exactly what he means. There’s a look almost approaching a smile on Cloud’s face as he nods. Andrea’s heart gives another little flip at the sight.

“Thanks to you I did.”

Contentment curls catlike in Andrea’s chest. “Good. Now never let it go again.” From the way Cloud’s still holding the young lady’s wrist, Andrea doesn’t think he’ll have any trouble on that front. “I need to prep for my next show.”

Cloud nods, turning towards the girl. “Come on Tifa.”

“Mm. We need to catch up to Barret.” Tifa says, and together the two of them dive deeper into Wall Market. Andrea watches them go, a small, stinging ache in his breast. He blames the smoke, despair laden air and returns to his Inn posthaste.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It is not, fortunately, the last time his path crosses with Cloud’s. Andrea finds himself at Jules’ gym bright and early. Fighting as much with himself as the thoughts that keep looping ‘round and ‘round in head. He can’t even feel the burn in his muscles any more. Pushing himself well past the point of sanity. But if he stops for long he’ll start thinking and his current thoughts won’t lead anywhere good.

But he gets an unexpected break from himself- and Jules nagging- when Cloud appears before him again. The boy’s looking for answers. A helping hand once more. Andrea can only be sorry that he doesn’t have one. Not this time.

Tifa’s still at Cloud’s side. Now that he gets a proper look at her, Andrea’s intrigue is piqued once again. She’s is the embodiment of physical perfection. Someone has clearly taught her how to look after herself and Tifa’s obviously taken that to heart. How unexpectedly fortuitous for Andrea to encounter two stunning creatures in the span of as many days.

His acceptance of her challenge is as much for his sake as hers. A release to get them both out of their heads with some friendly competition. He’d challenge Cloud but Andrea fears that would lead more to distraction than anything productive.

Tifa doesn’t give him the chance to think of anything outside the next set of lifts.

The girl’s exceptionally kind. He can see why Cloud is so attached. He hopes that she’ll take him up on the offer of a stage one day. She has incredible potential.

Andrea takes the stage that night with aplomb. Dances the hours away and helps people forget their sorrows and troubles for a while. It’s what he lives for. It’s well after midnight that he slips away, needing air and a break from the eyes of the public.

Again he finds Cloud in the most unexpected place.

The blond’s leaning against the bridge railing, gazing down into the dark waters below. Shinra’s still lurking around somewhere, but Cloud doesn’t seem as fussed by it now he’s alone. Andrea watches him for a moment from the street.

That horribly troubled look is back in his eyes. A dark, distant pain. It doesn’t do anything to diminish the beauty Andrea sees in him. But it does inject an ache into Andrea’s heart. He can’t bring himself to leave the boy be. Not like this.

“Still looking for a way topside?” He says by way of greeting, strolling up onto the bridge. Cloud starts, one hand twitching to the handle of his massive sword.

“Andrea.” Cloud says, a hint of surprise in his voice. Then he nods, the motion a little stiff. “Yeah. Mighta found one but gotta wait till tomorrow.”

“I hope it works out.” Leaning against the railing alongside Cloud, Andrea watches him from the corner of his eye. “What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Cloud says. Short and sharp. “What about you?”

“The night’s still young and my shows are all a wrap. I’m free as a bird for now.”

Cloud hums like he doesn’t quite believe him. Fair enough, Andrea thinks. Wall Market is the town that never stops after all. Especially his little corner of heaven in this hell. His _is_ booked solid for years now- that much is true. But these quiet, wee hours of night are often his own. His respite. It seems like Cloud could use a slice of heaven at the moment. A reprieve from the world. Andrea can’t help with his ultimate goal of the Plate. But perhaps he can help take Cloud’s mind off his troubles for a while.

“Would you like to come back with me?” Andrea asks, deliberately casual. He isn’t sure he succeeds at it. Cloud’s hackles are up the minute he finishes. But he seems more confused than anything.

“Why?”

Cloud’s innocent act doesn’t seem much like an act in the quiet of the moment. Andrea smiles. How surprising.

“Because I like you.” Andrea replies, just as casually. An offer on the table the other can take or leave as he likes. Cloud stares at him. Andrea smiles, shrugging one shoulder. “And I can’t walk away and leave you wallowing here by yourself.”

“I’m not.” Cloud huffs, turning away to stare down into the water rushing beneath them. Silence reigns between them for a time, broken only by Wall Markets usual ebb and flow. Then Cloud shifts, hands curling together with a creak of leather. “No more crazy dance shit?”

“And rob the world of a truly magical sight?” Cloud meets his teasing with a flat, unimpressed stare. Andrea rolls his eyes and flaps a hand at him. “Very well. No dancing.”

Cloud takes a moment to consider it. Then he sighs, that funny little put upon sound of his. Finally he nods, “Fine.”

Andrea immediately brightens, pushing himself and beckoning Cloud with one hand. “Come along then.”

Andrea takes the backstreets to the Inn. Mostly out of respect for the fact Cloud’s dodging Shinra guards than anything. The two of them slip inside from one of the entertainer doors around the back. Andrea greets his team, but ushers them all away as he pulls Cloud into his dressing room. One of many luxuries Andrea permits himself. He’s earned a spot of privacy after his long years of toil.

Cloud sheds the massive weight of his sword the moment Andrea shuts the door behind them. He doesn’t bother locking it. Claude saw them slip past and Andrea knows he’ll pass the word along that their boss isn’t to be disturbed.

Andrea kicks off his polished shoes, motioning for Cloud to do the same as he drifts deeper into the room. One of his sweet little bee’s clearly popped in here at some point during the day. The bed’s made up neatly, golden pillows fluffed and glinting in the low, warm light. The clean spice of his usual cologne hanging in the slightly chilled air.

Making his way to the small table by the window, framed by two high backed, but comfortable chairs, Andrea scoops up the bottle of wine some long-time admirer gave him a week ago now. He turns and raises it towards Cloud.

“Care for some?”

Cloud tears his wandering eyes away from the room. He turns down the offer with a quick shake of his head. “Not interested.”

Too bad. Andrea thinks the boy looks like he could use a drink. The rich scent of the wine tickles his nose as Andrea pours himself a small glass and sinks into one of the chairs. “Make yourself comfortable, Cloud. No one will disturb us here.”

Sipping at the lovely vintage, Andrea watches the mercenary cautious edge closer. As ever it’s surprising how small Cloud looks without the looming slab of metal at his back. He stops beside the other chair, fidgeting and obviously uncomfortable.

“So tense.” Andrea muses, dragging his eyes along Cloud’s body. Not bothering to be subtle. He doesn’t believe in the practise. Not when it comes to things he admires. Or the people he wants. “Careful, or you’ll undo all the dear Madame’s hard work.”

“Hm. Pretty sure that ship sailed a while ago.” There’s a ghost of a smirk gracing those pretty features. It makes Andrea laugh under his breath as he gets up. He steps forward, hovering on the border of Cloud’s personal bubble.

“Mmm, true. In that case.” He curls one hand against Cloud chin, tilting his face up with a finger. Cloud’s eyes snap to his, wide and a little uncertain. Andrea hums, thumb trailing that full lower lip. “Perhaps I can help.”

There it is again. That spark of interest. Andrea’s glad to see it. To know it wasn’t just an adrenaline fuelled thrill. He’s seen that kind of thing often in his line of work.

Andrea closes the gap between them and finally captures the lips he’s been thinking about all too often these past few days.

They’re a little coarse. Chapped from the outside air. But still warm and pliant beneath his. Cloud’s holding himself stiffly. Hands curled by his sides. But despite that, Andrea feels Cloud’s lips moving beneath his. Pressing back with intent, even if there’s a lingering uncertainty.

In the back of his mind, Andrea assigns himself a personal mission. To banish that hesitation to the void. To leave no room for Cloud to doubt that he’s wanted.

“You asked why I wasn’t asleep earlier.” Andrea says, voice quiet as he draws back from Cloud’s delectable mouth. “In truth I was thinking about you. I've been missing my beauty sleep thanks to you.”

Cloud’s expression twists into a weak sneer. “Do people really buy that shit?”

“Do you?” Andrea asks, thumb pressing to the corner of Cloud’s mouth. “Or do you think I’m lying?”

Cloud’s jaw works beneath his fingers. His eyes dropping away for a moment. Then, slowly, those brilliant blues turn back to his. There’s something a little sad about the confusion in them. “...Why?”

That’s an easy thing for Andrea to answer. Yet it’s also quite hard to explain. Andrea could wax poetical about every little thing that draws him in. But Cloud’s a practical sort. And given his already skeptical nature, Andrea thinks simplicity will play in his favour. At least for this.“Because you fascinate me, Cloud. For many reasons.” Andrea tilts his head, watching his reflection in Cloud’s gaze. “Isn’t that reason enough?”

Taking another step into the other’s space, Andrea slides his hand along the sharp curve of Cloud’s jaw. Glides it around to toy with the feather soft wisps of hair at the back of Cloud’s neck. Uses that grip to tug him closer. To press their lips tighter together.

Cloud allows it. Even tilts his a degree to accommodate. After a moment Cloud lifts a hand and rests it lightly against Andrea’s side.

For all his cautious, borderline timid advances, Cloud doesn’t seem the least bit skittish about the fact Andrea’s a man. Andrea’s not surprised by that necessarily. But given the two lovely young women he’s seen attached to Cloud at one point or another... well, Andrea admits he’d been curious if Cloud experimented before now.

It would seem he has. To some degree at least. Andrea pulls away, trailing a hand down to his chest. Spiralling a lazy finger over Cloud’s heart.

“It would appear I’m not the first to express such interest. Lucky soul, whomever they were.”

Cloud goes rigid. Eyes slamming shut, brow furrowed, teeth gritted as he folds into himself. One hand cradling the side of his head. Andrea starts, straightening up and bracing a hand on Cloud’s shoulder. The boy shivers, a quiet, but clearly pained whimper escaping trembling lips.

“Cloud?” Andrea calls. The boy’s clearly in distress, but Andrea isn’t the sort to pry. Everyone in the world has a past, after all. Some less pleasant to revisit than others. Andrea can certainly understand that. Whatever the case, Cloud comes out of it quick enough. A brief shake of his head and a single, shuddering breath as he straightens. Dropping his hand Cloud glances at Andrea.

“I’m fine.” Cloud mutters, the words near monotone. Worn brittle from obvious repetition. Andrea’s heart twinges a little in sympathy. A fallen SOLDIER, still soldiering on. The skeletons in his closet must be rather grotesque.

“...My apologies. I didn’t mean to dredge anything up.”

“I said it’s fine. Leave it.” That at least has a little of Cloud’s usual fire to it. A bite and sting in his voice. Protecting himself. A wise instinct to have in this world of theirs.

“As you like.” Andrea says, rubbing slow circles against Cloud’s upper arm. “Would you care to continue?”

“Sure.” His tone is rough. Yet he doesn’t shrug out of Andrea’s light hold.

Cloud’s an interesting read. So many things about him hidden- but certainly not as well as he thinks. Careful and hurting. But with a clear desire to be close, to have contact with others around him. Even if he can’t admit it- not even to himself.

Unfortunately that little hiccup means most of Andrea’s previous work has been pitched out the window. Cloud’s as tense as he’d been when they’d first walked in here. Ah well. Andrea’ll just have to get a bit more serious then. He always did prefer a ‘hands-on’ approach.

“Perfection. So do I.” Andrea says, hands dropping to curl against Cloud’s hips, tugging the other man flush against him. The SOLDIER catches himself on Andrea’s chest, fingers tangling in the laces of his shirt.

“Whoa! Hey-!”

Andrea adores the look in those surreal eyes. Reaches up to trail a finger down the side of Cloud’s face, stopping at the corner of his lips.

“You see? Absolute perfection.”

Cloud frowns and Andrea feels he finds the gesture far more endearing than it has any right to be. “Don’t-”

“Don’t what, Cloud? Speak the truth?”

Cloud’s mouth snaps closed. Jaw working as he looks away. Even in the low light, Andrea picks out the tiniest hint of color in his cheeks.

Hmm. Sweet boy.

“I have such plans for you, honey.” Leaning close enough the ends of their noses brush, Andrea lowers his voice. The growing heat leaking into his voice. “For example, I’d very much like to get you out of these clothes and sprawled out on my bed.” Cloud swallows and Andrea revels in the feeling of his throat bobbing beneath his hand as he trails it down. Andrea lingers for a moment then draws back a bit. Running his thumb along the apex of Cloud’s jaw. “But what do _you_ want, Cloud?”

“Me? Well, uh. I...” Cloud starts, but the words die a quick death in his throat. Crumbling down into an irate groan. He looks frustrated. Andrea could tell at a glance that Cloud’s a man of few words. But Andrea also has a personal rule for these sorts of encounters. And that is clear, explicit, verbal communication.

The funny thing about Cloud is it’s hard for Andrea to tell whether the hesitation is born from his shyness. Or from Cloud thinking it’s something he shouldn’t ask for. Like he’s not used to expressing things he wants. As if wanting something period, let alone admitting it, is some sort of weakness.

Andrea strokes his cheek. Trying to pull Cloud’s focus out of whatever storm’s brewing behind those eyes. “Remember Cloud- don’t be afraid.”

Cloud’s jaw clenches a nerve jumping beneath the skin. Andrea can see the denial in Cloud’s face as easily as if he’d snapped “I’m not!”. Silly boy. That’s hardly what he meant. But Cloud seems to recognize that because after a moment he releases a slow, careful breath. That alone seems to drain a little energy out of him.

“...Don’t wanna think.” The words are a gruff, barely there whisper. Those vibrant eyes already look worryingly glassy. A fog obscuring that brilliant fire. Andrea doesn’t understand it. But it’s not his place to. Cloud’s asked for this, turned to _him_ to be rid of the burden on his shoulders. At least for a little while.

Andrea will happily do so. But not with Cloud in such a state.

“It would be my pleasure to accommodate that. But I need you to do something for me in turn.”

Wariness forms in the creases of Cloud’s brow, shadowing the edges of his eyes. “What?”

“Be honest. Be present. Be yourself.” Andrea smiles when the boy draws back. Wide eyes blinking and full of startled confusion. Andrea’s heart might not make it out of this little encounter unscathed. “Can you do that?”

Taking a deep breath, Cloud closes his eyes for a moment. Andrea keeps his hand on Cloud’s arm. Offering a grounding point. Giving him time to sort himself out. A low, rhythmic pulse of music slips in from under the door, filling the quiet between them. Finally Cloud exhales, deep and a touch weary. But when his eyes open the haze is gone. That fierce, determination burning bright. He meets Andrea’s eyes and nods.

Andrea can’t stop the grin that curls across his lips. “Wonderful. Now where were we?”

Twirling them around with his usual showman’s flare, Andrea catches a foot behind one of Cloud’s and lets the other fall back onto the bed. Cloud catches himself with incredibly quick reflexes. Tension coiling through his body. A fighter’s instinct on high alert. Andrea recognizes that and gives Cloud a moment to breath. Space to realize he isn’t trapped. Isn’t in any danger. It’s not Andrea’s first ‘rodeo’- as Sam would put it- with a man of war. Cloud shakes himself out of it quickly enough.

“The hell was that for?” Cloud snaps, frowning up at him. Andrea just smiles, running a finger along his own lips. He rather enjoys the sight of Cloud beneath him.

“Just making sure you’re comfortable.” He says, climbing up onto the bed alongside him. Cloud shifts, dragging himself back, apparently trying to make room. A nice thought but it proves ultimately unnecessary as Andrea crawls over him. Plenty of room up here after all.

Deliberately slow, Andrea rests his hands on Cloud’s chest, toying with his harness straps. Then he shifts them up, curling them against his shoulders.

“Lie back. You can relax here.” Andrea says with a smile. Cloud eyes him for a moment, then slowly lowers himself down. Humming with approval, Andrea sits back on his heels and takes one of Cloud’s hands. Pulling it up to start tugging away the metal cuffs on his wrists and working off the tight leather gloves. The man has deceptively delicate digits. Long and tapered. Marred only by a few callouses and clearly strong despite their size.

Sliding their fingers together, Andrea presses those elegant hands back to rest beside Cloud’s head. When Cloud doesn’t object or try to fight him, Andrea slips his grip down, curling his hands around bony wrists. He watches Cloud’s face as he does, keeping a sharp eye out for any non-verbal protests. He’s learning Cloud’s much more a man of action than vocalizations. And that’s fine. Andrea will be careful- for both of them.

He doesn’t find any. If anything, after a brief flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, Cloud relaxes. Hands curling into loose fists against the dark sheets.

It’s exhilarating. Andrea’s seen the man’s physical prowess after all. Can feel it in the toned lines of muscle under his hands. Andrea keeps himself in peak shape. Works everyday to maintain his form and figure. And still he knows it would be an easy thing for Cloud to break out of the hold. The fact he isn’t- that he hasn’t- means something.

It makes a flicker of warmth blossom in Andrea’s chest.

He’s been good so far- especially considering his usual escapades. But the sight of this man beneath him, quiet and almost docile, does terribly lovely things to Andrea’s insides. He wants to see a snag in that placid facade. Wants to see it lift from something other than worry or put upon anger.

Andrea settles back over Cloud, squeezing his wrists as he rolls their hips together. Slow. Deliberate. Delicious friction. Beneath him that lean chest hitches. Breath catching on a gasp. Cloud’s head rolls. Letting Andrea eye a hint of that pretty, yet unblemished neck. Bright eyes flutter, a quiet, muted noise in the back of Cloud’s throat.

“That’s it.” Andrea hums, lips curving. He rounds his hips a top Cloud’s. Can feel the slowly growing swell of his cock. Excellent. Leaning down to nip at the other’s sharp jaw, Andrea drinks in the boy’s unique scent. Something rugged and real. A touch of chemical sharpness beneath it all. A side effect of Mako infusion he imagines. One of many.

Because he’s so close, Andrea catches the faint hiccup in Cloud’s steady breathing. Andrea wants to get his hands on him. Properly this time. And ideally with _far_ less clothing between them.

He’s no Madame M- thank god for that-, but Andrea knows his way around the body. Knows how to find and hone in on an individual’s more _pleasurable_ centres. Something tells Andrea it’s going to be an adventure finding Cloud’s. A delightful adventure at that.

Releasing his hold on Cloud, Andrea settles his weight back against the merc’s thighs. Grins at Cloud when the other eyes him, a touch of uncertainty edging into his expression.

He doesn’t move his hands.

It’s a little like unwrapping a gift. Unbuckling and tugging off the worn leather harness. Cloud jumps as Andrea slips a hand beneath the heavy, wool top. Andrea knows for a fact it isn’t because his hands are cold. There’s a tiny hint of darkening color on those sharp cheeks. Leaning a little further over Cloud, Andrea stares into bewitching eyes. Perhaps it’s a play of the light, but they almost look like they’re glowing. He leans down to brush teasing lips against the other man’s.

“You needed to be out of this old thing _days_ ago, honey.”

Andrea doesn’t give Cloud a chance to retort. Capturing his mouth in earnest. Slowly, deliberately, he runs his hands up Cloud’s body. Pressing against every inch of skin he can reach. Revelling in the feeling. Andrea will forever admire one who makes the effort to keep themselves in such pristine condition.

As he reaches them, Andrea brushes his thumbs against Cloud’s nipples. Feels his heart jump a little beneath his palm. The tops bunches up around Cloud’s shoulders, getting in the way of Andrea’s eager exploration. That won’t do at all.

“Up.” Andrea says, sitting back against Cloud’s hips. Tugging pointedly at the heavy material. Cloud blinks up at him, frowning a little before it seems to click. Hallelujah.

It doesn’t prepare Andrea for Cloud’s stomach flexing underneath him. Muscles going rigid as Cloud lifts just his upper body from the bed effortlessly. Pulling the wool shirt over his head.

Good god. Jules hadn’t been lying when he’d swanned in here the other day, signing praises of Cloud’s core strength. It’s not often Andrea has a partner who can match him so well. Andrea bites the edge of his lips, humming low in his chest. The taut leather of his pants tightens even further. Cloud’s eyes find his as he slips out of his shirt. Something adorably confused teasing the edge of his mouth as he looks at Andrea. Brows skewing in askance.

“Beautiful.” Andrea says, reverent as he trails his fingertips along miles of smooth, pale skin. Now that he has free access, Andrea’s determined to get to work unravelling this strange, lovely creature.

He’s got a fair idea of where he wants to start.

Sending Cloud a wicked smile, Andrea dips his head and catches one of those rosy nipples in his mouth.

“Hngh-!”

Ah. There’s that elusive voice of his. Mmm, positively sweet. Andrea can’t wait to tease more from him. Laving his tongue across the peaking rosebud, the star switches his focus to the other as Cloud falls back into the sheets. It’s subtle, but Andrea can feel Cloud’s hips shifting beneath his. Feels his erection become more pronounced.

Cloud makes a low noise, hands reaching to press at Andrea’s shoulders. The man grins, parting from his prize with one last, sound suck.

“Sensitive?” He asks, coy as he sits back.

“Shut up.” Cloud grunts, a lovely flush of color on his face now. Prettier even than Claude’s work the other night. Andrea laughs, dragging his eyes over skin he hasn’t had near enough chance to appreciate yet.

Near the centre of Cloud’s torso, close to half a dozen vial organs is a scar. Over two inches from top to bottom. Eyeing it, Andrea vaguely remembers Madame M pondering over this boy. Mentioning his apparent numerous brushes with death itself. Curiosity gets the better of him and Andrea rests is hand over the scar. Tracing the smooth, raised edges. It was a clean wound, whatever it was. Probably a blade of some sort. Cloud’s a survivor indeed, to live though whatever caused it.

A hand clamps around his wrist. Firm and unyielding. Teetering on the edge of being painful

“Don’t.”

Immediately Andrea lifts his hand. Cloud’s hold lingers for a moment, a furrow between his eyes. Andrea waits him out. Doesn’t fight or try to break free. It’s not like Cloud’s trying to harm him after all. Just being cautious. That’s probably what’s kept him alive so far.

Finally Cloud lets go. He doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t try to explain himself or apologize. Andrea’s glad for it. He doesn’t need or care for an explanation. Everyone has their demons.

Moving his hands to safer territory, like that lovely trim waist and sharp hips, Andrea continues his detailed exploration.

Such a shame Cloud hides his exquisite physique behind such drab clothing. Beauty like this deserves to be displayed. Andrea would adore to pretty him up every day. Maybe slip him into another corset to accentuate the tease of his curves. Though, Andrea will admit, Cloud does make a pretty picture right here. Splayed against the ebony sheets. Golden pillows framing his pale hair. Oh yes, a delightful canvas upon which he can paint a masterpiece.

A lifetime in the world of entertainment, Andrea knows when someone’s watching him. He peaks up from under his eyelashes, catches Cloud staring. There’s a low, quiet fire smouldering beneath his eyes. The blond worrying his lower lip between his teeth. His hands, however, stay at his sides. Smirking to himself, Andrea catches one and pulls it to his chest.

“You can touch too, you know. I won’t bite.” He waits until Cloud meets his eye before he grins, flashing his teeth. “Unless you ask nicely.”

Cloud snorts, rolling his eyes. “Seriously?”

Andrea finds his bunt nature rather refreshing. So different from others he’s invited into his bed over the long years. The _vast_ majority of them have subsisted of his bedmates singing his praises. Loudly. And while Andrea thrives on flattery, there’s something to be said for Cloud’s wordless appreciation. It curls a different kind of heat along his nerves. Something a little softer, but no less delightful for it.

Still, Andrea can tell he’ll need to get this particular ball rolling. With years of practise, Andrea undoes the clasps of his shirt with one hand. Linking the other with Cloud’s, peering down over top them. “Give me a hand with this, won’t you? It’s what you mercenary’s do best I hear.” At Cloud confused grunt Andrea grins, nipping at the end of one of Cloud’s fingers. “Fulfilling requests I mean.”

Letting Cloud’s hand slide from his grip, Andrea leans back. Resting his hands on Cloud’s legs, slowly massaging corded muscles, buried under military fatigues. Smiles as Cloud finds his boldness and starts working the shirt off. He’s much more straightforward than sensual about the whole things. But Andrea had a good idea of what he was getting into when he invited Cloud into his bed. Once the offending barrier is gone, Cloud actually starts exploring a little. Those lean, callous riddled hands coming to rest on Andrea’s waist. Andrea hums beneath the skin to skin. The dancer’s hips rolling subtly in Cloud’s lap. Teasing and encouraging.

Cloud’s brow furrows a moment, a tiny, muted noise in his chest. With a brief, flashing glance at Andrea, Cloud’s hands finally drifting up along his body. Pressing firm against his abs and gliding towards his chest. Andrea sighs at the contact. Head rolling a little as he pressed tighter against Cloud’s hands.

“See? Not so scary is it.”

Cloud huffs a sound that could almost be a laugh, cheekily tweaking one of Andrea’s nipple. Retaliation for earlier, Andrea presumes. “Like hell you could ever be scary.”

“That a challenge?” Andrea mutters around a low groan at the sharp, sweep prick of sensation from Cloud’s touch. Blood pooling low his gut. Shifting forward, Andrea grinds their burgeoning erections together. Even through their clothes the feeling makes his blood sing and heart pound. A low baseline rhythm as familiar as any tune the Inn plays.

Cloud’s teeth sink into his lip, head falling to the side. A quiet, pleasurable groan sneaking past his cocky mask. The sound just makes Andrea harder. As does the feeling of Cloud against him, just as affected.

He’s going to have to get the man out of those awful pants. And soon.

But that does bring Andrea’s thoughts around. A lingering curiosity that needs to be settled. “Do you have a preference?”

Cloud’s hand stills where it’s resting against Andrea’s chest. His eyes dart up. “Uh. Preference?”

Andrea smiles. Traces a finger along the bottom of Cloud’s lip. “I mean would you rather I take you? Or would you like to take me?”

Cloud’s mouth gapes a little, surprise lighting up his eyes. Andrea arches an eyebrow. Did he think he wouldn’t get a choice? Somehow it’s not hard for Andrea to picture Cloud just letting him have his wicked way. A tempting thought to be sure.

If he’s not careful, Andrea’s going to gorge himself to bursting on all this quiet, unexpected sweetness.

“Which ever you like- I’m not fussy.” Andrea wants it understood he expects Cloud to speak his mind. To make a choice, especially in this.

“Coulda fooled me.”

Andrea smiles, arching one well plucked brow. “I’m a man of discerning taste, Cloud. And you, my dear, more than fall into that purview.” His thumb tugs at Cloud’s lower lip. “Well?”

“I-” Cloud can’t meet his eye. Throat bobbing as he swallows, then nods, more to himself. Reaching some internal decision. “You can fuck me. It’s fine.”

“Hmm. Lucky me.” Andrea slips his thumb out of Cloud’s mouth, catches his chin in hand and lifts it to meet his eyes again. “How do you want it?”

Cloud’s hands fall away as Andrea moves to kneel over him. Andrea can’t seem to keep his hands off, one drifting to brush through Cloud’s surprisingly soft hair. Trailed down his features. Tracing those pretty lips as he gazes into startlingly blue eyes. Oh yes, they’re definitely glowing now. How fascinating. A baser part of Andrea wonders if he should feel unnerved at the sight. As it stands, all he feels is a deep, swooping rush of arousal.

“Would you like to be here, on your back?” As he speaks, Andrea trails his lips down the column of Cloud’s neck. Tasting the faint salt and chemical tang of his skin. “Or in my lap? Hands and knees? I’m game for anything.”

Again Cloud hesitates. Andrea can hear the gears turning in his head. It doesn’t take him long to reach a decision.

“Hands and knees.” Cloud says, firm but there’s something quiet in his tone. Something Andrea can’t quite place. “Easier that way.”

“As you like.” Andrea says, pushing away a little sting of disappointment. He’d have liked to watch Cloud’s expression. Still he climbs off of Cloud obediently. With a smile he tugs at the waistband of Cloud’s pants. “Let’s get you out of these then, hmm?”

Cloud nods, touch of color bright on his face again as Andrea sets to work stripping him down. Pulling the baggy, formless pants off and drinking in the long, toned legs that are revealed as he does.

Pity Cloud doesn’t go commando. Just a boring set of plain black, cotton boxers. Does this dear boy not know how to pamper himself at all? Such a waste.

Andrea’s all too happy to strip them off. Wets his lips as he finally lays eyes on the lovely, specimen that is Cloud Strife’s cock. It’s near as pretty as the rest of him. Nestled in a thatch of sun-bright curls. Stiff and flushed with blood where it rests against his abdomen.

Andrea reaches out to brush his fingers along it before he can reign in the urge. Cloud chokes slightly, hands twisting into the sheets for a heartbeat. Andrea bites the edge of his lips, trying and failing to hold off a grin.

“Someone’s eager. I like that.” Cloud scoffs but Andrea doesn’t hear him denying it. He teases Cloud, playing with the damp head. Moves to bite and suck at the sharp line of Cloud’s collarbone. Low enough that Andrea doesn’t feel back leaving a mark. With Cloud’s usual attire no one will see it after all. And since he’s not wearing the earrings anymore and Andrea doubts he’ll get to dress him up, the dancer wants to leave a mark. Some tangible proof of this night. He doesn’t miss the way Cloud’s erection jumps in his hand as Andrea sinks his teeth into thin flesh and hard bone. Waits until Cloud’s squirming beneath him before he relents. Pulling away and patting Cloud’s thigh. “Turn over.”

It’s a shame to loose the sight of those stunning eyes. Andrea likes watching the play of emotions in them. So much easier to pick out from the porcelain mask his face can be. Still, Andrea obliges and instead lets himself admire the lean, trim line of Cloud’s back. Dragging his fingertips down from Cloud’s shoulders, trailing along either side of his spine.

He’s careful to avoid the scar etched near the middle. Mirror of the one that looks like it ought to have killed him.

Andrea bends, pressing his lips between those sharp, broad shoulder blades. Cloud’s muscles twitch beneath him as Andrea curls his hands around bony hips.

“The things I want to do to you.” Andrea growls against warm skin. Nibbling at the sensitive flesh at the back of the merc’s neck. Cloud hisses, spine arching into Andrea’s chest.

“Then why don’t you stop talking and do them already?”

Andrea laughs, low and breathy. Hand sliding further to brush against Cloud’s erection. Revelling how it makes the boy jump. “Oh I’m sorry. Have I been teasing you, honey? Don’t you like that?”

Cloud mutters something under his breath that sounds a lot like “ _Asshole_.”

With a deep chuckle, Andrea nips at the back of Cloud’s neck once more and sits up. “So impatient. But very well.”

Reluctantly pulling away from the warm body beneath him, Andrea rolls over and rummages through his bedside table for a bottle of lube and a condom. He holds it up towards Cloud who’s watching him closely.

“Yes?”

The boy nods and Andrea closes the drawer. Shuffling back over to his place behind Cloud, Andrea pauses only to snag one of the plush pillows from the headboard. With some careful manoeuvring, he gets Cloud up on his knees and tucks it beneath his hips.

“It’ll get dirty-”

“Then it can be cleaned or replaced. I’m more concerned that you’re comfortable.” Andrea says, running his hands along Cloud’s back once more, rubbing at hard muscles. Cloud gives him a skeptical look over his shoulder, but doesn’t protest any further. Smart boy, knowing when and where to pick his battles. Andrea rewards his cooperation with a kiss to the small of his back. The _snik_ of the bottle cap being popped makes the moment feel a little more real. Andrea liberally coats his fingers, dragging them down to brush over Cloud’s entrance. Andrea hears Cloud's breath falter, but he doesn’t tense at the touch. He’s as ready for this as Andrea is.

No sense in drawing out what they’re both after now. Andrea sinks his first finger into that tight, inviting heat. The low hum in his throat a counterpoint to the quiet, needy noise Cloud makes. He opens beneath Andrea’s touch beautifully and it’s no time at all before he’s sinking in a second finger. Feeling along smooth walls for that special place that’s sure to make the boy positively _sing_ . He’s already remarkably vocal; even if the noises are being smothered in his throat. Unfortunately for Cloud’s sad attempt at stoicism, Andrea is _determined_ to hear him.

His fingers brush Cloud’s prostate and Andrea immediately focuses in on it.

Cloud shudders beneath him, head dropping to brace against his forearm with a groan. Andrea shifts over him, nuzzling against the back of that slender neck. Petting Cloud’s hip with his free hand.

“Oh honey. You’re so responsive. I could positively eat you up.” Andrea rumbles, twisting his hand. Adding a third. Pressing the fingers deeper. Earning another low, choked noise for his efforts. Oh yes, more of those please.

Much as he likes to play these game, especially with such a partner, he’s not out to torment the dear boy. And Andrea’s never been the most patient man. Already he’s stretching the limits of his own tolerance.

So too, it seems, is Cloud.

“E-enough. Just- get on with it.”

A smirk pulls at Andrea’s lips. Soaking in the rising undercurrent of need in Cloud’s trembling voice. Time to move on to the main event then. One last teasing brush of his fingers and Andrea slips them out. Patting Cloud’s flank as the boy makes a quiet noise of protest.

“Hush. Give me a moment to make myself presentable.”

It’s a relief to rid himself of his own pants. All this teasing and foreplay’s done a number on him as well. He sighs, relieved as the pressure on his erection eases. With lidded eyes, Andrea stares at the beautiful lines of Cloud’s body before him, absently tugging his cock.

He catches a glimmer of deep blue over Cloud’s shoulder. The boy’s shifted around slightly, staring and trying so adorably hard not to make it look like he is. Andrea smirks.

“Like what you see, Cloud?”

Cloud’s gaze glances off Andrea’s. He doesn’t say anything, jaw clenched tight. But he does shift back around onto his hands a knees. Andrea grins, sharp and satisfied as he opens and slides on the condom.

Good answer.

Arching up on his knees, Andrea leans in. Guiding the head of his cock against Cloud’s entrance. Grinds against the slicked muscle as his hands fall to hold onto Cloud’s hips.

“Ready?”

He sees Cloud’s hand fist tight into the sheet. The dark silk vibrant against pale skin and hair. He gives a stern nod and a vague grunt of agreement. Andrea knows he can tease out far sweeter noises.

Pressing forward, Andrea moans. Low and deep in his chest as the tight, brilliant heat slowly envelopes his cock. Grins as he catches the hitch in Cloud’s breath and a sharp jerk of his shoulders. His walls clench against tight against Andrea and the star pauses. Takes a moment for them both to settle.

“You feel exquisite. When’s the last time someone took care of you, hmm?” Andrea murmurs, tongue trailing over his lips. Watching the play of muscle under Cloud’s skin. Can’t quite stop himself from rounding his hips, pressing a little deeper.

“Move.”

Andrea arches a brow, fingers toying with the tangle of curls around Cloud’s erection. “You sure? You’re still rather tense-”

“It’s fine. Move.”

Hmmm. Seems this little storm cloud really does have a bit of a masochistic streak. Andrea can work with that. In fact, Andrea’s growing increasingly certain that he can work with whatever Cloud deigns to give him. And do so happily.

Curling his hands against Cloud’s waist, Andrea draws his hips back. With barely a pause he slams forward again, sharp and fast. Cloud grunts, audible even over the slap of flesh on flesh. Grinning, Andrea does it again.

And again.

And _again_.

Each time teasing out louder, more pleasing sounds. They fill Andrea’s ears, rolling over his senses like golden honey. Sweet and blissful.

Then Cloud starts moving back against him. Matching and meeting Andrea’s borderline harsh thrusts. It’s enough to trip Andrea up briefly, rhythm faltering as he groans in appreciation.

Cloud fucks like he fights. Like he dances. Strong and fluid. A hint of reservation in letting too much show. To let himself slip out of that chilly facade. It’s beautiful and thrilling. Frustrating too. Because Andrea’s been privileged to see that mask split. Marvelled at what peaked out from behind it.

There are many reasons Cloud Strife caught his eye. And somehow he keeps finding new ones to keep it.

Tugging at Cloud’s waist, Andrea shifts. Adjusting the angle of his hips even as he keeps driving into Cloud. He knows he’ll find it. He just needs patience and the right-

“A-ahh-!”

Beneath him Cloud surges. Back arching, head falling back. A looks of painful rapture flickering across his lovely face. His hips press hard back into Andrea’s next thrust. Drawing out another cry. Whatever dam held Cloud back before seems to crack. Letting Cloud actively seek his own pleasure.

 _This_ is what Andrea wanted.

“Oh yes, honey. Go on, take what you need.”

“Don’t c-call me-” Whatever protests Cloud tries to get out die in a breathy gasp as Andrea nails his prostate again. Sharp and purposeful. Rides the strong, counter roll of Cloud’s hips against his. Leaning in close, Andrea nips at Cloud’s shoulder, pitching his voice into a deep, velvet purr.

“No? What would you prefer then? Beautiful? Enchanting? Stunning? _Perfect_ -”

There. There’s the reaction he’s digging for. Cloud’s eyes flutter. His mouth falls open. A quiet, trembling whine in the back of his throat. Andrea groans himself as Cloud tightens against his cock.

Oh hell yes. Praise is something Andrea will happily give. Given half the chance, Andrea would write _odes_ about this man. Every small and great detail. Every precious secret he’s been gifted this night.

God he really is loosing his mind, isn’t he?

...There are worse ways to go, he supposes.

“Because you are Cloud.” Andrea leans in. Presses his nose to the shell of Cloud’s ear. Toying with the little steel nub. Wishing briefly Cloud was still wearing _his_ \- “You are all those things. And more besides.”

Andrea folds his arms around Cloud’s lean torso. One hand finding and toying with rosy nipples. Teasing out groans and throaty grunts. The other sliding down along the taut line of his stomach. Down through the wiry thatch of curls as bright as the hair on his head. Cloud shifts before him, hips pressing forward. Cock sliding into Andrea’s grip.

The Honeybee star happily obliges.

He curls a fist around Cloud’s throbbing length. Teasing the head and gliding his hand against the velveteen skin. Murmuring wordless praises as Cloud rocks between his hand and cock. The boy’s actions fuelled by clear, rising desperation.

“H-harder.” Cloud grits out, sweat beading across his hairline, darkening his pale locks. Andrea squeezes his cock sharply. Drives his hips into Cloud’s ass. Harder and faster. Building momentum. Cloud crumples beneath him. Andrea follows him down, plastering his chest against Cloud’s back. Tugging the head of his erection, nipping at the edge of his ear. Whispering a heated stream of mindless, but genuine praise. A sharp, pleading wail shatters in the heated air.

Gentle words and harder hands. A mess of contradictions, much like Cloud himself.

“Andrea-!”

Hearing his name on those lips, in that voice, from this man, is a drug in Andrea’s system. Heady enough to suck the air from his lungs. To draw out his own echoing gasps of pleasure. Gives him the drive and incentive to fuck Cloud harder still. Wringing out every delicious sound Andrea can from his throat.

It’s not enough yet. Not quite. Rising to his knees, Andrea grips Cloud’s hips and hauls him up and back. Andrea grunts as Cloud’s weight falls against him. The SOLDIER barely has the presence of mind to catch himself. One hand falling to scrabble against the sheets by Andrea’s hips. The other locking around Andrea’s neck. This new position presses Andrea impossibly deeper into that tight, rippling channel. Tears a near scream from Cloud and a low, reverberating cry from Andrea. The Star buries his face into Cloud’s sweat damp locks, breathing him in. Feasting on the press of their bodies and the spiralling pleasure deep in his gut.

“Shit-” Cloud’s voice cracks in two, breaking on a throaty moan. He’s tense, every inch of him trembling against Andrea. “Shit I- oh _fuck_ Andrea-!”

Andrea can’t stifle a low, possessive growl. He pulls Cloud tight against him, picking up the speed of his hand on Cloud’s erection. “ _Yes_ . Go on. Cum for me you darling boy. You p erfect, wonderful, _beautiful_ boy.”

Cloud cries out, voice pitching high before vanishing. Eyes rolling back as he shudders. Coats Andrea’s hand with the wet, delectable heat of his release. Andrea coxes him a little higher. Draws out the crest of Cloud’s pleasure a little longer. Pushes and pushes until the boy jerks in his hold, a faint whimper escaping his lips. Only then does Andrea let him go. Let him slump back, fighting for breath.

Shifting to cradle Cloud’s head against his shoulder, Andrea hums. Gazing down at Cloud’s dazed expression. Cloud’s eyes are super bright- luminescent even. The Mako core of them burning on adrenaline and orgasm. The delicate angles of his face soft with shadows. Long, sweeping lashes brushing his cheeks. Lips kissed and bitten near to bruising. Yes. Andrea was right to call him perfect.

Andrea kisses him, slow and deep and gentle. A stark contrast to his earlier roughness. Cloud melts at the touch, another quiet whimper in the back of his throat. Andrea takes it all in. Stamps this moment deep into his memory. Cloud squirms, languid in his arms and Andrea finally pulls back and lets them both breath.

For the first time since Andrea laid eyes on him, Cloud looks genuinely relaxed. The long, lean lines of his body lax and trembling with well earned exhaustion.

Andrea can’t find it in himself to disturb that peace, despite the still fervent, needy ache of his erection. As Cloud’s breath falls to more manageable level, Andrea moves. Leaning to kiss the tired boy again as he shifts them around. Carefully withdrawing from inside him. Cloud grunts into his mouth, sitting up under his own power as he stares at Andrea.

“...You didn’t-”

He sounds partway to guilty and he shouldn’t. It was a damn near thing after all. But Andrea’s not near so pent up as Cloud. Andrea rests a finger on Cloud’s lips. “Hush. This was about you, Cloud.”

“But-” Cloud cuts himself off this time. Lean jaw working, that insistent furrow returning. He barely glances and Andrea as he continues, scratching at his tousled hair. “You don’t...wanna hand?”

Andrea blinks, pausing as he slides the condom off. Well this is unexpected. “If you’re offering I won’t turn you down. But don’t feel obligated.”

Cloud watches him, that awful furrow still imprinted on his face. He chews as his lip, glancing at Andrea. “’s fair though.”

Ah. So that’s what this is about. Pitching the used condom into a nearby waste bin Andrea turns to fix Cloud with a look.

“Cloud.” Andrea says, trying for stern but not quite able to hide a chuckle. Reaching out, Andrea brushes one of those long strands of hair from Cloud’s face. “This wasn’t a transaction, my dear mercenary.”

“I know that.” Cloud says, clearly too dazed to scowl properly. He straightens, a determined light brightening his eyes. “Still.”

Without further ado, Cloud reaches out and presses a hand to Andrea’s chest. Curious to see where he wants to go with this, Andrea shifts back. Moving to lean comfortably in the rumpled stacks of pillows along the headboard.

“I’m all yours then, darling.”

Cloud still must be swimming in a post-orgasm haze because he doesn’t even roll his eyes at that one. Instead he nods, all serious and business-like. It’s quite a turn on. That militant, intense focus turned directly to him. On his lingering need.

Cloud strokes him carefully. His grip firm but Andrea can tell this isn’t something he does often. Possibly not even to himself. Technique aside, however, Andrea finds he rather enjoys it. Perhaps that’s simply because it’s Cloud. The surprising boy who caught his eye.

Then Cloud dips his head and takes the head of Andrea’s cock into his mouth with no hesitation what so ever. Andrea gasps at the sudden, damp heat around him. With a groan he closes his eyes, head rolling back on his shoulders.

“Oh Cloud.” Andrea says, surprise and wonder teasing a chuckle out him. He reaches down and strokes the wild nest of hair. “You never stop surprising me.”

Cloud stops, lifting his head to look up at him. “That bad?”

Andrea curses under his breath, gripping the pillows tighter. “Never.” He says with all the solemness of an oath. “Now keep going.”

Hovering on the edge of orgasm for so long, it takes very little for Cloud to coax him up over the final hill.

“Cloud.” He grits out in warning. A pair of wide, brilliantly blue eyes peek up at him. Cloud moves. Not pulling back, but sliding further down onto Andrea’s cock. With a deep, reverberating moan, Andrea thrusts a little deeper into that wicked little mouth. Fingers curling tight into Cloud’s hair. Holding him close and still as release barrels past all of Andrea’s senses and leaves him a gasping, blank slate for a solid minute.

When his senses drag themselves home from the war, Andrea finds Cloud lingering in front of him. Those beautiful eyes meet his. Incredibly lovely, timid little smile painting the edge of his lips.

“Okay?” He asks, voice unusually quiet.

Oh. Andrea might actually be falling more than a little in love with this precious boy. “You were exquisite, my dear.” Andrea packs all the sincerity his rattled mind can muster into those words. He grabs Cloud’s wrist and tugs him forward to catch his lips. Pleased at the delicate flush he spies on Cloud’s face as the mercenary pulls away.

“Okay.” He says, and that’s the end of it. Cloud shifts carefully away, sliding across the sheets and climbing to his feet. Andrea watches him drift around the room, finding all the scattered articles of his clothing. It’s a show a stronger man than Andrea would be hard pressed to say no to.

It’s hard not to laugh when Cloud catches sight of himself in Andrea’s long mirror. The miffed frown on his face as he fusses with his hopeless hair. Then his attention drifts lower and he stops fussing. Slowly, Cloud touches the darkening mark Andrea left on his collarbone. A flash spark of pain and a vague little grunt accompany his discovery. His eyes cut to Andrea’s. The man meets him with a level look and an arched brow. Chuckles to himself when Cloud tries to hide the flush of his cheeks by pulling on his shirt.

The mercenary pieces himself back together quickly. Andrea mourns a little at each lost piece of skin. Ah well. At least he has his impeccable memory and those blessed arms and lovely face still to grace him.

“I, uh-” Cloud’s not quite looking at him, fidgeting with the spiked bracer on his arm. “...Thanks Andrea. For-” Cloud bites at his already abused lower lip, gnawing at it as his attention flutters across the room. Andrea smiles, helpless and hopelessly fond.

“Oh no, honey. It was my pleasure.”

Andrea can’t help teasing the boy a little more. Sprawls himself over the rumpled sheets. Knowing he looks damn good. Cloud’s eyes tracing over him, despite his clear annoyance at the nickname, is more than a worth it.

Cloud hovers in the centre of the room. Hesitating with something unreadable painted across his features. Andrea almost has a mind to call him back to bed. The apparent exhaustion from early is creeping across Cloud’s face again. Dimming his bright eyes. Making the dark circles underneath them all the more contrasting.

Andrea hasn’t ever wanted to take care of anyone beside himself. It’s one of the golden rules down here after all. A hard learned lesson, but Andrea’s always been a quick study.

But no. No, that’s something Andrea can’t indulge himself in. No matter how tempting. Better to just get it over with. Like ripping off a bandage.

“Don’t forget your sword.” He says, injecting a level of blase, uncaring humour into his voice. Cloud’s shoulders hitch beneath his shirt. Something pained ghosts over his expression before the iron wall slams down over it. Andrea knows, in a heartbeat, what a cruel wound he just inflicted on that surprisingly tender heart. Has to bite his tongue to keep his silence. To hold up the facade. He's doing this for both of them. No strings. Especially with one of them on a suicide run against Shinra. It'll make this easier, in the long run. For the same reason Cloud didn't want to look him in the eyes while they fucked.

With a stiff nod, Cloud grabs his ridiculous oversized sword, settling it with an easy grace against his back. Without another glance back at Andrea, he heads for door.

Andrea sits up from his sprawl as Cloud jerks it open.

“Be safe.” Andrea whispers under his breath. But it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t expect it to. The door clicks shut and a hollow, cryptic part of Andrea’s heart knows it’s goodbye. The sting of loss sharper than he expected.

In the morning he’ll awake and get ready for his next show. In the morning he’ll rise with the dawn and put on his proper face. For now, for what dark is left to him this night, Andrea allows himself to grieve. To mourn the loss of the bright star that’d fallen so unexpectedly into his life. To revel in the memory.

Life’s too short. Too full of fleeting moments to wallow longer than that. Because come hell or a pair of beautiful, but broken blue eyes, life doesn’t stop. It marches on. On and on into the distance of eternity.

And there’s something beautiful in that, too.

Andrea falls back against the pillows, turning to bury his face in them. Drinking in the faint, lingering scent. A wry smile twists his lips.

“ _C’est la vie._ ”


End file.
